


Fête Nationale et féta Salakis

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communauté LJ Hybridation dans le cadre "Requête des membres"<br/>Milo/Kanon/Saga/Aïolia/Aïoros - "Salade grecque" - tout rating, requête de Saachka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête Nationale et féta Salakis

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai encore corrigé des fautes avant de poster, mais je finis par avoir les yeux qui se croisent. S'il en reste, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Bonne lecture.

Assis dans les gradins de pierre de _leur_ arène, Kanon, Saga et Aïoros regardaient les plus jeunes de leurs compagnons s'entraîner. C'était la fin de la matinée et bien que l'on soit le vingt-huit octobre, les températures étaient encore clémentes. Dans des postures décontractées, les trois hommes commentaient les combats.

\- Mon frère va se faire piéger par Milo, disait le Sagittaire, sûr de lui.

\- Il doit sentir ton regard sur lui et ça le déconcentre, rétorqua Kanon en glissant un regard entendu à son jumeau.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, fit Saga à son tour.

\- C'est mon frère…

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça nous gêne à Saga et moi ?

\- Mais vous deux, vous êtes les deux mecs les plus débauchés que j'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que nous à fantasmer comme un malade sur… cet adorable chaton… termina-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Kanon, je t'interdis de le regarder comme ça ! gronda le Neuvième Gardien.

\- Sinon quoi ? le provoqua le cadet des jumeaux avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais venir chez nous ce soir, proposa Saga. On sait recevoir, tu verras…

\- J'en doute pas… Et voilà ! Je le savais ! Il est toujours trop confiant face à Milo sous prétexte que c'est son meilleur ami !

Dans le sable de l'arène, le Scorpion surplombait le Lion, à califourchon sur ses cuisses et bloquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

\- Eh ! C'est la Fête Nationale aujourd'hui. On pourrait aller en ville et voir les festivités, proposa Kanon.

\- Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête, marmonna son frère.

\- Milo et Aïolia n'ont qu'à venir avec nous. Et après quelques bières, toutes leurs inhibitions auront disparu.

\- Quoi ?  Tu veux les souler pour ensuite abuser d'eux

\- Non, je veux juste te donner un coup de main. Tu t'occuperas de ton frère pendant que Saga et moi… on prendra soin du Scorpion…

\- Merde, les mecs ! Vous allez finir par me convaincre.

\- Tu sais, je suis certain qu'Aïolia éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose qui va plus loin que le simple amour fraternel ou l'admiration. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais lorsqu'il te regarde, il a une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Et Milo n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

\- Ça tombe bien ! Ce soir, il verra quadruple après quelques verres ! plaisanta Kanon.

\- Ok ! Je me lance ! Mais si jamais Aïolia me maudit, je vous étripe !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça…, tempéra Saga en souriant à son frère.

\- Allez ! On va leur annoncer ! 

* * *

Les jumeaux avaient invité Aïoros à diner avec eux et ils attendaient tranquillement devant le Troisième Temple que Milo et Aïolia les rejoignent.

\- J'hésite encore, disait le Sagittaire en poussant un petit caillou du bout de sa botte.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Saga. Tu éprouves un sentiment de culpabilité et de dégoût envers toi-même.

\- Mouais… C'est très déplaisant…

\- Ce sentiment disparaîtra quand vous aurez franchi le pas, assena doctement Kanon. On est passé par là.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais souciés du regard des gens ?

\- Non, firent les jumeaux en cœur. On s'aime et le reste n'a aucune importance, poursuivit l'aîné.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Tu dis que vous vous aimez ? Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous invitez d'autres personnes dans votre lit ! Moi je sais que jamais je ne pourrai pas partager Lia !

\- Avec les autres, on est… actif, bien que je n'aime pas ce terme. Entre nous, on est l'un et l'autre et uniquement entre nous, expliqua Saga, faisant pour le coup, rougir légèrement leur ami.

\- Avec les autres, c'est juste… pour le fun. Mais jamais personne ne prendra la place de mon frère dans mon cœur.

Saga et Aïoros regardèrent Kanon. Surpris tous les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Sagittaire intégrait tout doucement la portée des paroles du cadet des Gémeaux, quant au Gémeaux en titre, il regardait son double presque parfait avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Non, personne ne remplacerait Kanon dans son cœur, non plus. Les autres n'étaient que des oiseaux de passages sans visages. Justes des corps dont ils jouissaient avant de s'offrir passionnément l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, dit encore Aïoros.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Continuer à te morfondre dans ton coin ? A mourir d'amour à petit feu ? A te contenter de le regarder vivre à côté de toi ? Et s'il rencontre quelqu'un, tu vas faire quoi ? Te suicider ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne supportera pas de te perdre une deuxième fois !

\- Saga…

\- Il a raison, Ros. T'as atteint un point où tu dois prendre une décision. Soit c'est l'Enfer qui s'ouvre devant toi, soit c'est le Paradis. Y a rien entre les deux.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Milo et Aïolia. Aussitôt Aïoros accapara son petit frère et les jumeaux encadrèrent le Scorpion qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre outre mesure.

* * *

 

 Le centre-ville d'Athènes avait été décoré de milliers de petits drapeaux blanc et bleu. Toute la matinée, il y avait eu les défilés militaires. Et depuis le début l'après-midi, les rues avaient été rendues à la population piétonne(1). De temps à autres, on entendait s'élever une musique traditionnelle et aussitôt des gens se regroupaient pour danser le Sirtaki. Les cinq Chevaliers eurent d'ailleurs du mal à trouver une terrasse qui puisse les accueillir tous. Mais enfin, ils purent commander à boire et se désaltérer.

Aïolia était aux anges. Son frère était aux petits soins avec lui. Il ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et le Lion savourait cette proximité et cette complicité qui s'établissait entre eux. Il suivit Milo dans les toilettes.

\- T'as rien remarqué ? demanda le Cinquième Gardien à son ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon frère… Je trouve qu'il est… bizarre…

\- Bizarre ? Comment ça bizarre ?

\- Y me lâche pas !

\- Plains-toi ! T'arrête pas de me dire que tu voudrais que vous soyez beaucoup plus proches et maintenant que ça arrive, tu trouves ça bizarre ? Faut savoir où t'as mal, mon vieux !

\- Non je me plains pas. C'est juste que… Je sais pas… Non, c'est sûr que je suis content. Super content, même.

\- Allez ! Fais-lui boire quelques bières et ce soir il est dans ton lit !

\- Milo, pourquoi j'ai développé ce sentiment envers lui ?

\- Sûrement parce que vous avez été séparés et que tu as beaucoup souffert de son absence.

\- Mais c'est pas normal… C'est mon frère…

\- Tu crois que Kanon et Saga, ça les dérange ?

\- Quoi ? Les jumeaux ? Y… Ensemble ?

\- Ben quoi… T'étais pas au courant ? Tu dois être le seul dans tout le Sanctuaire !

En revenant à leur table, ils remarquèrent que leurs trois compagnons avaient changé de place. Milo se retrouva entre Kanon et Aïoros et Aïolia s'assit entre son frère et Saga. Les bières défilèrent nombreuses sur leur table et la nuit avançait doucement. Le fond de l'air se fit plus frais et il fallut songer à rentrer. C'est là que les difficultés commencèrent.

La Sagittaire soutenait son Lion de frère qui riait à la simple vue d'une mouche voler quant au Scorpion, s'il tenait à peu près debout, son ivresse semblait avoir lourdement amoindri ses capacités d'élocution. On aurait dit qu'il parlait une langue étrangère au ralenti.

Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal une ruelle déserte et les trois ainés, combinant leurs cosmoénergies, les téléportèrent au Sanctuaire, devant le premier Temple. Arrivés là, le Cinquième et le Huitième Gardien tentèrent de se secouer un peu pour reprendre un peu leurs esprits. Les jumeaux encadrèrent Milo et débutèrent l'ascension de ses p…ain de sal… ies de marches de m…de interminables ! Derrière suivaient le Sagittaire soutenant toujours le Lion.

\- Ros…

\- Mmm…

\- On s'ra toujours ensemble maint'nant, pas vrai ?

\- Oui… Toujours…

\- Tu… tu m'quitt'ras plus…

\- Non, mon ange… plus jamais…

\- Tuuuu veux… qu'j'te diiiise un secret ?

\- Bien sûr…

\- T'es v… achement beau comme mec !

\- Ah… Toi aussi mon cœur, t'es très beau…

\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

\- Sinon, je le dirais pas.

\- Roooh Ros… T'es trop adorable… Câââlîiiin…

Et le Sagittaire se retrouva avec un Lion transformé en poulpe qui s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait huit bras. Aïoros tentait de garder son équilibre bien précaire avec en plus le poids de son frère à gérer.

\- Fais-moi un bisou…

\- Lia, aide-moi un peu, sinon on va dormir dehors.

\- M'en fiche ! Veux un bisou !

\- Quand on sera arrivé…

\- Non maint'nant.

\- Putain ! T'aurais dû être chevalier du mulet ! Plus têtu que toi, ça n'exis…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Aïolia venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient encore un léger goût de bière. Elles étaient fraîches, un peu sèches mais affolantes. Aïoros répondit à ce baiser avec une ardeur qui fit reculer son frère. Il était un peu décontenancé car il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réaction de la part de son ainé.

\- Tuuuuu m'as embrassé ?

\- Non, Lia. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

\- Eeeeet t'as rien dit ? Chuis ton frère…

\- C'est pas méchant un petit bisou… Allez, on est presque arrivé…

\- Ros ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi chaton, je t'aime…

\- Non, tu comprends pas… Je t'aime je t'aime, comme je t'aime… plus que comme mon frère… mais je sais que c'est pas bien parce que… ben justement t'es mon frère… mais je t'aime quand même… comme ça…

\- C'est pas grave… Kanon et Saga aussi s'aiment, ils sont frère comme nous.

\- Ouais, je sais… Miiiiilo me l'a dit. Y sont ensemble… comme Shura et Camus…

\- Et… ça te choque ?

\- Paaaaas du tout… Y sont beaux eux aussi… ajouta-t-il avec une grimace chafouine. On pourrait…

\- Voilà… Entrez, installez-vous, fit Saga en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement, je vais faire du café.

 _\- "Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?"_ pesta Aïoros en s'asseyant sur le canapé, son frère glué à lui d'un coté et Milo de l'autre qui s'appuyait sur son épaule et chatouillant de l'index le nez du Lion qui tentait de l'attraper dans une piètre imitation du félin qui rugit. Kanon alla aider son frère dans la cuisine.

\- Eh, Milo… J'ai embrassé Ros tout à l'heure… Il embrasse vachement bien, tu sais…

\- Lia…

\- Ah ouais ? Fais voir ?

Et sans autre forme de procès, le Scorpion prit le menton d'Aïoros entre ses doigts pour le tourner vers lui et lui colla un baiser sulfureux pendant que le Lion furetait du bout du nez dans le cou de son frère tout en investissant ses cuisses à califourchon. Kanon revint dans le salon avec un plateau rempli de tasses, de petites cuillères et d'un sucrier, suivit de Saga qui tenait le bol de la cafetière. Il faillit heurter son cadet qui avait stoppé net.

\- Y z'ont commencé sans nous, murmura l'ex Marinas.

\- Je vais remettre le café au chaud, décida son frère en faisant un demi-tour sur place.

Saga fit un détour par leur chambre pour prendre ce dont ils auraient certainement besoin et revint au salon, torse nu. Inutile de faire dans la subtilité, vu la tournure des évènements. Kanon avait posé son plateau sur la table basse et s'était assis aux côtés d'Aïoros dont il dévorait la bouche pendant que Milo et Aïolia s'embrassait en déboutonnant mutuellement leurs chemises. Saga s'approcha d'Aïolia, glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, agrippa les pans de sa chemise et tira violemment dessus. Puis il se mit à couvrir de baisers brulants la peau du Lion. A ce bruit, Aïoros s'écarta de Kanon et regarda son petit frère répondre si bien aux caresses de son ami. Il plongea sur le torse glabre, lécha la peau douce aux senteurs de soleil et de musc. Le Cinquième Gardien se mit à haleter. Kanon se leva et se glissa derrière Milo, ravi d'obtenir des attentions à son tour. Ils commencèrent à échanger des baisers torrides, leurs langues se trouvant pour mieux se quitter et se rejoindre à nouveau à un rythme effréné. Soudain, il sentit l'humidité d'une autre langue sur son ventre. Saga jouait avec son nombril et il se mit à gémir tout doucement contre la bouche de son frère et son désir grimpa de plusieurs degrés quand il sentit qu'on lui retirait son pantalon. Et tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

De l'autre côté, Aïolia et Aïoros avaient perdu toute retenue. Ils étaient torses nus et le Lion s'escrimait à ouvrir le pantalon de son aîné en ondulant contre lui de façon parfaitement indécente.

\- Lia…, soupira le Sagittaire, t'es conscient de c'qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Chuis pas bourré à c'point là, mon cœur, répondit le Lion en embrassant voracement son ainé. Depuis l'temps qu'j'attendais une occasion pareille…

Aïoros gronda quand il sentit une main chaude se glisser sous son boxer. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle d'une situation qu'il avait ardemment désirée et qui, maintenant qu'elle se produisait, l'effrayait un peu. Le temps qu'il se fasse ces réflexions, il se retrouva nu, son frère à genoux entre ses cuisses. Cette vision lui cravacha les sens et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Des gémissements lui parvinrent. Il tourna la tête pour voir les jumeaux qui avaient pris d'assaut le corps du Scorpion. Saga s'activait sensuellement sur la virilité du Huitième Gardien, tandis que Kanon, sa bouche ventousée à celle de Milo, caressait son torse.

Le Scorpion s'interrompit, attira l'attention des jumeaux sur le couple à leurs côtés, et se leva. Et alors que Kanon et Saga s'accaparaient Aïolia, Milo prenait sa place sur les genoux d'Aïoros après avoir fini de le déshabiller.

* * *

 

Le salon du Troisième Temple fut rapidement envahi de gémissements lascifs, de plaintes voluptueuses, de petits cris rauques. La table avait été poussée dans un coin, libérant l'espace sur le tapis. Là, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, cinq corps enchevêtrés s'adonnèrent à la luxure. Aïoros avait longuement possédé sont frère qui ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait, Kanon et Saga se partagèrent passionnément Milo avant de s'aimer à leur tour, alors que le Scorpion s'était glissé sous le ventre du Lion dans un soixante-neuf torride. Les possibilités étaient multiples et furent presque toutes explorées. Aïoros partagea son frère avec Milo et il s'avéra que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Lion et le Scorpion faisait l'amour ensemble. L'ainé des jumeaux prit le Sagittaire dont la Flèche de la Justice fut honorée comme il se doit par Kanon… Milo posséda le Sagittaire bâillonné par une féline virilité… 

Aïolia et Aïoros s'endormirent sur le canapé, tandis que Milo et les jumeaux s'étaient écroulés sur le lit de Saga.

Kanon s'éveilla avec le bras de Milo en travers du torse. Il serra le Scorpion contre lui, respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, puis finit par se lever avant de se laisser emporter par son instinct. Il enfila son boxer et gagna la cuisine d'où lui parvenait des bruits.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda-t-il à son frère dans un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire.

\- C'est pour midi, répondit son ainé en lui rendant son baiser.

\- C'est quoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures et demie. Salade grecque ! annonça fièrement celui-ci. Poivrons, oignons, olives noirs, féta…

\- Je croyais qu'on dormirait plus que ça.

\- Voilà ! C'est prêt ! On va se régaler ! s'exclama Saga, fier de lui.

\- Pour sûr, la salade grecque, c'est le top !

 

Fin.

* * *

(1) Pure conjecture de ma part.


End file.
